Apple Picking
by ABlacksheep
Summary: For every war has one great sacrifice and every sacrifice comes with honor glory and pain. Of course in the end the one who makes this sacrifice feels no pain and the rest live knowing it was for the greater good. Book Three of the Sour Apple Series
1. Faded Black

A/N: Welcome back if you've stuck with this and your names aren't ones I know personally I love you beyond doubt.

This is kind of like a prologue of sorts.

Disclaimer: All this is not mine, never has been, never will be. Only in my dreams

-------------------------------

Eden was bust down stairs preparing a meal; she had stopped doing the laundry so that the food would be done in time, Anna with nothing else to do decide to pick up where she left off. Anna carried the laundry up the stairs to her room. There wasn't much in the basket except a few cloaks and one of Severus' old robes. She pulled it out of the pile and looked it over. There were soft patches where the robe had torn before and the once deep black was now slightly faded. Anna clutched the robe close and looked at the graying color. Her nails dug into the fabric and she cried.

--

They all sat, Narcissa sipping on tea in the parlor with Anna half heartedly pretending to enjoy herself. Reggie was lying on the floor playing with and imaginary friend. Lucius was starring off into space, times were stressful and the air was thick with worry, Severus and Draco still hadn't returned and their condition was questionable, the Dark Lord would be taking over the manor in a few days to run his headquarters out of. Everyone tried their best to pretend that every thing was okay. That they still believed in a cause that was turning against them and that the world they had come to know and love hadn't changed and never would.

The aftermath of Dumbledore's death had yet to really settle over the wizarding world, understanding and pain would come to very few at the moment. Right now everyone was in shock, a sea of numbness and confusion when nothing makes sense and the whole world is nothing but a dull and fading black. A twilight between safety and reality and the deadliest time in Anna's short life.

The world was not ready for what was to come nor would it ever gain a conscious through of how it all happened. No Death Eater would see all the flaws in the sudden growth, no Order member would find a way to avoid the inevitable, no ordinary man would have seen this coming and in all only two knew all the pieces and what they knew would drive them both to early, well welcomed graves. Though no mention of death was upon either's lips they knew in time their need would weaken with good intention and they would accept with grace hoping only that their good would cancel out what little bad they had once done. For now, however, they played their parts.

"Only one sugar," Anna said as another cup was poured for her. "I'm going to be getting big enough in the coming months, no need to help it along." Eden nodded. Anna took the cup and sipped on it lightly.

The shutters to the manor were closed and locked, not that there was a storm coming but, there was no need to keep nosy neighbors interested and entertained. Suddenly the door burst open and everyone in the room froze, then a cold cackle erupted from the door and it closed. Bellatrix walked in her hair flying every which way trying to find a landing spot. She nearly skipped over to the living room. That was never a good sign. "Isn't it a lovely day?" Anna's heart sank. Bella dropped the newspaper in the middle of the coffee table. She looked at Eden. "You going to get me tea or will I have to hex you for it?" She scampered away quickly.

Anna and Narcissa exchanged glances and made their way over to the table. Anna leaned over holding back her hair so it wouldn't make a curtain in front of her eyes.

**BLACK FOUND**

Anna held back a gasp, she stepped back. Bella watched her. "Oh, it gets better BityBell." She cooed. Anna felt sick to her stomach. Lucius picked up the paper and began reading out loud.

"Late last night the body of James Collins a young employee at the Hogsmade post office was found in the fetal position clutching his mail sack. What we suspect to be the work of mass murder Sirius Black could be in fact his last killing…" Lucius stopped and raised an eyebrow. Bella waved her hand. "No, no, go on, go on." Lucius cleared his throat and looked back trying to find his place.

"His last killing because just hours later none other then Sirius Black's own body was found…." Reggie gave a blood curling scream and ran up the steps. Anna jerked and shook her head biting back tears. "I'll go… find him." As she went up the steps, she could hear Bella complain. "He ruined my good news."

Anna came to the door and knocked on it lightly. She stepped inside and looked at Reggie who was curled up his face buried in Puddy's head he made loud snotty sniffling noises. She walked over and crawled up on his bed. She wrapped her arms around him and lifted her son into her lap against her chest rocking him back and forth laying her face in his hair letting soft tears fall.

--

Anna walked slowly forwards; she pushed open the door to number 12 Grimmauld Place. The door creaked and Anna placed a toe in the doorway.

"Severus Snape?" Alastor's voice called. "I'm not Sever…" Anna felt a tightening in her mouth. "EHHH!" she yelled noticing someone in the kitchen. Molly stepped out wand drawn. "Annabell? Prove yourself." Anna felt her tongue become loose. "I'm Annabell Snape, I gave birth to a young boy and I was the last one to house Sirius Black in my home." Molly stepped forwards. "I'm Molly Weasley and my husband has scars from our dating days at Hogwarts for being out late on castle ground with me." They nodded to each other approving. Molly stepped back allowing Anna to see everyone sitting around the table. Some were glaring at her.

She walked forwards, and sniffed. "I have some bad news to share…" Tonks scoffed. "Well I should've known…" Anna turned around and gave her a hard look. Then she returned to her original audience. She cleared her throat and starred at Harry with a hurt expression. "I… Sirius… He's dead." She said with no emotion left.

Harry slammed his fist on the table. "Liar, how can I trust you, you betrayed us all." Anna stopped blinking. "Harry, I never, I'm sorry Harry really I…" Harry stood up. "You have no idea how I feel don't pretend to be sorry for all I know you killed him!"

Anna went to walk over to him. "Get away from me!" Harry yelled storming off towards the stairs. "Harry, Harry believe me if I could tell you I would but Harry I can't, not now you know that please Harry this doesn't just hurt you! This hurts me too he's like the only real family I had Harry I loved him."

Harry continued on his way fists clenched and no one stopped him, they were already hurt enough with Dumbledore's passing; Sirius was like adding insult to injury. They were left in the shock that would forever rattle some part of the Wizarding world.

"Harry please, I know you're upset but you're not the only one hurting I loved Sirius like a father, Reggie loved him like a uncle he was like a father to you I know Harry I know, please let me help you through losing him please?" Her pleas becoming more and more pathetic with each try.

Harry spun on his heels. "No, you don't know you didn't know Sirius you didn't care for him and I could give a care less for that little urchin." He turned his back to her, back hunched over in anger. Anna reached out to touch him in comfort. "Harry, please I'm sorry." He flinched and stepped away.

"Just go back to your snarky husband Anna I'm sure the bastard misses his precious china doll." Anna's hand fell to her side as he walked up the steps. She looked to Ronald who just gave her a cold shoulder as he passed then Hermione who pretended this wasn't happening. "Doesn't anyone believe me?" She asked meekly. Lupin stepped out of the kitchen towards her lightly. His eyes seemed so tired and sad these days.

"Anna, I…" She shook her head. "I know I'm going, I'm sorry to disturb you all I won't stop by anymore so it'll be okay." She sulked out the front door and down the road. Her fists were jammed her pockets, her head was down, her hair falling around her face concealing it off from the rest of the world. She sniffed walking herself nearly home, the tears flowed downward towards the ground, her feet shuffled along ignoring all it's surrounding. She was all alone now. Even Severus had left her to herself alone and scared.

The moon shadowed overhead its dull lights breathing in and out of the room with the sweeps of the wind. Anna stood starring out the window tears stained her face blood stained her hands and a black and gaping hole began eating away at her heart and so here she stood waiting for the blackest of nights to fade to light. It'd come soon or so she hoped, for now she'd sit here alone and wait.


	2. Fish and Chips

Anna stood up and walked over to the mirror

Anna stood up and walked over to the mirror. She gathered her hair in her hands and pulled it up away from her face tilting her head this way and that. She sighed and dropped her hair again. Reggie was out with Lucius that afternoon so that he could get some fresh air and some training on how to be the proper heir.

--

"_Anna just don't go out okay, it's a little crazy out there right now and a young lady like yourself should not be running about with the riffraff." Anna nodded, "Of course mum I won't I promise." Narcissa looked at her a lingering moment before continuing. "I mean it Annabell we promised to keep you safe for Severus and we plan to." Anna smiled and continued to get ready for bed. Narcissa closed the door behind her _

_Twenty minuets later the light in the master bedroom went out. Anna sat up and began to dress. She made a promise Anna never broke an important promise. She peaked in on Regulus, he was sound asleep and he'd probably stay that way for the rest of the night, of course she was only going to be gone no more then a half hour and if he did wake up he knew where Lucius and Narcissa's room was._

_She stepped slowly from her room into the hallway down the stairs and out the door. Nothing would happen, no need to worry._

--

Anna got up from the dresser her hair pulled up in a mess ponytail a few hairs falling around her face. She looked down at the child forming in her belly. "Are we hungry for dinner? I'd think so." She hoped from one foot to the other down the stairs. "One little two little three little hippogriffs four little five little six little hippogriffs seven little eight little nine little hippogriffs…" "Ten little hippogriffs fly." A deeper voice finished. Anna turned to look over the railing. Rabastan looked up at her. "My, My, little banana what are you doing here alone?" Anna went quicker down the stairs. "Raby, oh uncle Raby I missed you is everything okay?" He nodded looking at her. "Anna banana you're rounder then I remember." Anna shuttered at his words.

--

"_Well that tends to happen when you're pregnant, you get well rounder." The darker man gave a cold laugh. "You have your father's sharp tongue that's dangerous you know?" Anna folded her arms. "What of it, I'm here on business and I plan to get that done and leave soon you know I have a little one at home." The other man tipped his glass to his lips and silently eyed her. "Indeed you'd have lots of little ones I'd suspect." Anna tilted her head. "What the bloody hell does that mean?" _

--

Rabastan looked at her funny. "Yeah it's fine, I just came earlier then the rest of 'em, I hope Lucius and Narcissa don't mind." He slumped into a chair in the sitting room. "I don't think they will, I was just about to start dinner, you don't mind fish do you?" Rabastan laughed. "I'll take anything you're cooking. Haven't had a home cooked meal in days, and last I heard you were getting pretty good at the wifely things." Anna rolled her eyes; domestics were by far the most revolting thing she ever had to learn, so naturally, she had an amazing knack for it. She pulled out some pans and a few things of potatoes and raw fish. 

--

_The man swirled his finger around the rim of his glass. "Look he owes me money and I'm going to keep bugging people until I get my money's worth." Anna rubbed her temples. "I know Lucius he's my uncle, I know what you paid for and trust me you got it, now I was sent here by him and I suggest you take his advice, he says drop it or you'll be dropping dead next." The other man chuckled. "I don't think you understand I paid for more then he offered but, I'm sure, you and I could make an arrangement." He stood up._

--

The front door creaked open, Narcissa who had come home from tea with the ladies, about five minuets before looked up. Lucius and Reggie walked in. Reggie was red in the face from the slight bit of cold wind that had come though but Lucius looked as flawless as he could. Azkaban had done him no good and being home only helped so much. "Ew, it smells fishy I hate fish!" Reggie pinched his nose and scrunched up his face. Lucius tapped the boy lightly in the heel with his toe and gave his the 'wrong response' look. "Oh, huh sorry mummy?" Reggie seemed at a loss. "Its okay I made you chicken strips for dinner so you don't have to eat this." Reggie clapped his hands. "You spoil that boy too much," Lucius commented.

--

"_You know they say that its wrong to spoil a child, but someone spoiled you didn't they? How old were you five, six, seven?" Anna stiffened. "Seven then, yes your father was quite the drunk wasn't he?" He stepped closer, his bright golden brown eyes on her. "Lets refresh your memory shall we?" His moldy breath curled around her nose in disgust. _

--

They sat down to a quite dinner. Small talk was all but irrelevant and unnecessary everyone had other things on their mind even Reggie who still clung to Paddy like a life jacket afraid he might sink under without him. Anna bit into the fish and she felt the baby roll ,her children stuck in worlds not their own a place where they could never feel safe, never.

--

"_BELL!" Rudy screamed stumbling about in a drunken state. "Bell get out here!" Anna walked forwards the smell of firewhiskey keeping her back. "Daddy?" He stumbles over to her and strokes her face. "So pretty just like your mother. " He kisses her cheek, 'just like your mother." _

_The memory breaks, Anna shakes her head. "No, it's not important." The man walks forward, he laughs some more. "But it is, it meant the world to you didn't it?" Anna closed her eyes. _

"_Daddy please go away." She curled up into a ball in the corner. Her eyes tear stained, Rodolphus sits back and sips on his drink some more. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready." Anna hugged her knees and rocked back and forth. "Hush little baby don't you cry…" _

"_No!" Anna shoved the wan back into the wall hard and fast. There was a crack and Anna looked down at her hands to see blood, his blood, it was everywhere. _

--

"Come on Reggie, lets get you to bed." She carried him up the steps huffing and puffing all the way. He curled up in the sheets and frowned. "What's wrong?" She pushed his hair out of his face. "Are Grandpa and Grandma going to be okay?" Anna's smile flickered. "Yes, why do you ask?" Reggie squirmed. "He didn't look happy today outside." Anna kissed his forehead. "Regulus go to sleep you don't have to worry about it, everything is perfectly fine." Reggie gave her a contemplative look before laying his head on the pillow. "Alright if you say so, night mummy." Anna got up from the bed and flipped on the dragon nightlight before turning off the room light and walking out.

Lucius stood just beyond the door waiting. "He good?" Anna nodded. "Little bugger kept asking if everything was okay, got really annoying, he takes after you that way." Anna tried not to roll her eyes. "Yes, well what did you tell him?" "Oh what we planned. Annabell I raised you and Draco I'm not thick in the child rearing department." He gave her a fatherly look. "I just told him, nothing would happen, no need to worry."

--

A/N: Wow darker then I meant it to be. And yes I was nice to myself, Anna and you all but cutting up the rape scene


End file.
